During breastfeeding, leaking of the breasts is a common occurrence. It is the body's way of preventing engorgement and relieving the feeling of fullness nursing moms get in their breasts. Every breastfeeding woman is different—while some mothers never leak, others can barely keep their nursing tops dry. To soak up the fluids leaked from the breast, absorbent nursing pads are applied in the vicinity of the nipple. However, the pad must be removed prior to breastfeeding. During breastfeeding, fluids are often spilled, wetting the woman's breast and surrounding clothing if precautions are not taken, such as placing a bib underneath the breast. And, even if such a bib is placed underneath the breast, a large portion of the breast is exposed and may become wetted. Further still, a woman must carry both nursing pads and bibs. Further still yet, the bib must be disposed of or stored and later washed after feeding, increasing the cost and inconvenience of breastfeeding. Thus, there exists a need for a device that performs as both a nursing pad and a bib, which may remain in place during breastfeeding to absorb any fluids leaked during feeding, thereby eliminating the need for a separate bib.